Good Behavior
by Lyly-chan
Summary: Crackfic. Stiles est utilisé comme un accessoire dans le plan secret de Derek. L'est il vraiment ? Sterek. Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ... Je ne peux même pas ... Traduction de theSilence


Disclaimer : Teen Wolf et aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartiennent, de même cette histoire non plus.

Auteur : theSilence / Lien : w w w . fanfiction u / 254057 / theSilence (comme d'hab on enlève les espaces)

Traductrice : MOI ! ^^

Nom Anglais : Good Behavior / Trad : Bon Comportement

Couple : Sterek

Personnage : Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski mention de Scott McCall

* * *

Traductrice : Hello ! Je sais, je sais. Certains doivent se dire mais qu'est ce qu'elle fou là ? Ben je suis pas réservé aux fandom HP et Naruto, je suis pas marié et ma plume non plus. Ensuite certains doivent se dire, elle a pas déjà assez de boulot avec les fics qu'elle doit finir pour en plus se permettre d'en traduire. C'est totalement vrai, mais que puis-je y faire, j'ai flashé sur cette fic alors je veux la partagé et cela avec l'accord de theSilence ^^ En plus je suis totalement _in love_ avec le Sterek en ce moment alors en plus de la fic perso que j'ai quasiment bouclé sur eux, je fais un extra... ^o^ Je vous aime alors ne me tuez pas, lisez plutôt vous verrez pourquoi je les aimes !

* * *

GOOD BEHAVIOR

La journée avait été assez normale pour Stiles Stilinski, et c'était dire quelque chose considérant que sa vie avait été assez bouleversée depuis que son meilleur ami avait été mordu par un loup garou. Mais l'école était l'école. Mr Harris lui menait la vie dure, comme toujours. Lydia l'ignorait, comme toujours. Le coach le remisa sur le banc durant l'entrainement de lacrosse, comme toujours. Et Scott avait opté pour une séance de câlin avec Alison plutôt que de sortir avec lui, comme toujours. Alors ouais, considérant que ses journées avaient été rempli avec des loups garou et des kanimas, c'était un jour assez normal.

Ça, jusqu'à sept heure du soir quand Derek Hale se montra à sa porte.

Maintenant, d'habitude le loup-aigrie utilisait toujours la façon tordue d'entrer par effraction par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles, quand il en avait besoin, alors vous pouvez imaginez la surprise de Stiles de voir Derek sur son porche. Pas besoin de dire que Stiles était très confus.

"Hey... Derek. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Nous allons voir un film. Allons-y.

Les sourcils de Stiles s'élevèrent de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Instantanément, son esprit tenta de rationaliser pourquoi Derek Hale voudrait l'emmener voir un film. « Nous allons là pour espionner quelqu'un, vrai ? Y a un nouveau chasseur ou un nouveau métamorphe en ville que nous devons garder à l'œil ?

Derek pinça juste l'arrête de son nez. « Stiles. Prend ta veste. Et. Allons. Y.

Ok, alors Derek était irrité. Ce n'était pas une grosse affaire. Derek était toujours irrité. Mais Stiles fit comme il lui avait demandé, prenant sa veste et fermant sa maison avant de grimper dans la camaro de Derek.

Derek fut silencieux pendant tout le voyage. Stiles essaya de lui parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire et de qui ils aillaient espionner, mais l'homme était un mur de brique. Stiles se contenta de soupirer pour lui-même en acceptant que c'était là son destin. Condamné à être coincé avec un loup-aigri ne possédant aucune quelconque qualité social.

Bien, peu importe la raison qu'avait Derek pour venir voir un film, ça n'avait aucune importance pour Stiles, pas même un peu. Il n'avait aucun problème à être un soutien dans le super ultra secret de Derek, spécialement si ils finissaient par regarder un film que Stiles mourrait d'envie de voir. Et Stiles n'avaient définitivement aucune plainte quand Derek le bouscula hors du chemin pour payer les tickets et fit de même pour les rafraichissements -eh bien excepté pour la partie d'être bousculé.

Stiles suivit Derek au fond de la salle. 'Oh ! Intelligent, intelligent,' pensa Stiles. 'De cette façon, il peu voir toute la salle'. Pendant qu'il attendait que le film commence, Stiles observa bien les gens qui entraient dans la salle, essayant de s'imaginer si ils semblaient suspicieux ou pas. En surface tout le monde semblait assez ordinaire, mais on ne peut jamais savoir. Il était assis à côté d'un loup garou bordel de merde !

Le film qu'ils avaient regardé était rempli d'action, de course poursuite en voiture, et d'explosions non-nécessaires dont le personnage principal semblait toujours s'éloigner au ralenti. Stiles avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient là en surveillance excepté que quelque soit le moment où il osait lancer un regard à Derek, l'homme paressait comme agacé. Et avec la façon dont ses mains agrippaient les accoudoirs assez durement pour laisser des éraflures, Stiles espérait que Derek ne transformerait pas au milieu du cinéma bondé.

Mais tout se passa bien et après le film, Derek ramena Stiles chez lui. L'adolescent essaya à nouveau d'engager la conversation, demandant si la surveillance avait porté ses fruits, mais à nouveau le plus vieux ne fit que l'ignorer. Stiles sauta hors de la voiture dès qu'elle s'arrêta devant sa maison. Il n'avait pas manqué la façon dont Derek, les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi en penser. Il y appuya son dos, captant le regard de Derek.

« Alors, est-ce que c'était le gars au tee-shirt hawaïen ? C'était le gars au tee-shirt hawaïen, hein ? Ce tee-shirt par lui-même était un drapeau rouge.

Derek souffla. « Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

« Très bien, très bien. » Stiles ferma la porte derrière lui et observa comme la camaro filait au loin.

_**/\/\/\**_

Les quelques jours suivant furent assez calme, même avec la pleine lune. Scott avait cette chose d'ancrage qui le retenait, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été trop occupé par ça.

Après être rentré de l'école, Stiles grimpa les marches de l'escalier, lâcha son sac sur le sol, s'avachit sur sa chaise de bureau. Ce fut là qu'il nota un morceau de papier sur son bureau qui n'était pas là avant qu'il parte. L'écriture était un peu désordonnée, comme si l'auteur l'avait griffonné en vitesse. Il lut :

_Quand je te vois, je veux t'arracher la gorge._

_Tes yeux son marron, comme la boue._

_Tu pue._

_Derek_

Stiles regarda le papier en totale confusion. Il fronça les sourcils. « Ah ouais ? Alors, je pense que ton style barbe naissante est stupide. Il gribouilla une framboise au coin du papier avant de la pousser sur le côté pour faire certaines recherches.

_**/\/\/\**_

Quelques jours après ça, Stiles rentra chez lui après un autre jour normal d'école seulement pour voir la camaro de Derek garé devant chez lui. Comme il descendit de sa voiture, Derek sortie de la sienne, marchant vers l'adolescent. Il avait une enveloppe dans sa main. Quand il fut debout en face du garçon, il balança son bras en avant, lui présentant l'enveloppe.

« Hum », Stiles la regarda curieusement avant de la prendre à l'homme plus vieux. Il l'ouvrit, en sortit un certificat pour une révision complète de sa jeep. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Stiles se renfrogna. « Est-ce que tu te moque de ma voiture ? » demanda-t-il fortement.

« Non, » se renfrogna Derek.

Ils se regardèrent juste tous les deux pendant quelques secondes, Stiles se demandant ce qui par l'enfer pouvait bien se passer.

Derek exhala difficilement. « Regarde, tu le veux où pas ? » Grogna-t-il.

Stiles y pensa pendant un moment. 'Une révision complète gratuite veut dire que mon père n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de ça quand actuellement ma voiture en a besoin d'une.' Il acquiesça. « Très bien. »

Et sans un autre mot, Derek se détourna, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

_**/\/\/\**_

Le vendredi après l'école, Derek attendait Stiles dans le parking.

« Je passe te chercher pour diner à vingt heure. Soit prêt. »

« Dîner ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il envoya un regard noir au garçon, les lèvres serrées

« Uh, ok alors. Vingt heures, hein ? »

Il ne donna même pas une réponse. Il se fondit juste dans les ombres d'où il était venu. Stiles était encore désemparé par ce qui se passait, mais il pensa à ce moment au cinéma. 'Peut être une autre surveillance ?'

Bien, peut importe la raison, Stiles était prêt quand Derek vint frapper à sa porte à vingt heures précises. Stiles papillonna des yeux. Le plus vieux s'était rasé. Il avait aussi rangé son habituelle veste de cuire et plutôt opté pour un blazer noire.

« Devrais-je… me changer ? » demanda Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

Derek lui lança un regard noir. « Non. Tu es bien. Allons-y. »

Derek les conduisit à un restaurant de luxe, complet avec ses bougies sur chaque table. Cela faisait Stiles se sentir complètement mal habillé considérant qu'il portait un tee-shirt type et un sweat à capuche. Stiles attrapa un menu et l'observa. Il n'y comprenait absolument rien. Alors quand le serveur se montra, il pointa juste quelque chose qu'il espérait être du poulet, sans pouvoir exactement en être sûr.

Stiles lança un regard circulaire à la salle, essayant de voir si quelque chose de suspicieux se passait. Peut être y avait il une transaction secrète en cours. Peut être qu'il y avait une réunion de chasseur à la table sept. Il essayait de reconnaitre quelqu'un dans la salle qui pourrait avoir été au cinéma il y a quelques nuit de cela, mais personne ne se distingua. Stiles soupira. Il souhaitait que Derek le laisse participer au plan. Il pourrait être un bon allié. Vraiment. Il pourrait.

Malheureusement, l'objet que Stiles avait pointé n'était certainement pas du poulet. Quoi que ce soit il ne semblait pas plaire aux gouts de Stiles. Il choisi de mastiquer sa salade et les gressins gratuits plutôt que d'essayer de faire supporter à son estomac… l'estomac.(*)

« Ugh », Stiles grogna comme il se laissait tomber sur le siège passager. « Je suis prêt pour rentrer chez moi et me faire mon propre sandwich. »

Derek tourna brusquement sa tête dans la direction de Stiles. « Tu as encore faim ? Mais tu as difficilement touché à ta nourriture. »

« C'est parce que je ne savais pas ce que je commandais. »

« Alors tu n'as pas aimé ça. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ? » Stiles haleta. « Tu ne pensa pas que le mec l'a noté, non ? Tu pense qu'il m'a vu ne pas manger et a découvert que nous étions là pour espionner ? Mais ça devait sembler bien. Je veux dire, j'ai tout de même mangé la salade et les gressins. »

Derek expira juste profondément, ses yeux posés au loin.

Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek était devenu si tendu. Il doutait réellement que leur cible les avait remarqués juste parce que Stiles n'avait pas mangé sa nourriture. Il n'avait pas gâché ça, non ?

« Je suis désolé si j'ai foiré, » essaya Stiles.

« C'est bon, » grinça Derek.

« Non, vraiment. Je n'avais pas com-

« J'ai dis, c'est bon, » claqua-t-il. « C'est ma faute. »

Maintenant Stiles commençait à se sentir coupable. Est-ce que Derek regrettait d'avoir emmener Stiles ? Peut être qu'il pensait que ça aurait été meilleur d'emmener Erica ou Isaac. Stiles n'aimait pas sentir comme une faiblesse.

Une fois qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison des Stilinski, Derek se tourna immédiatement vers Stiles. « Ne bouge pas. »

Stiles resta collé à sa place, un frisson courant le long de son épine dorsale. Y avait-il quelqu'un aux alentours de sa maison ? Quelqu'un de mauvais ? Derek sortit de la voiture et marcha tout autour. Stiles était reconnaissant que Derek scanne les environs pour tout danger potentiel, spécialement après qu'il ait possiblement ruiné le dîner. Derek ouvrit la porte côté passager, laissant Stiles sortir de la voiture. Il resta près comme il escortait Stiles jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

« Est-ce que tout est ok ? » demanda Stiles à voix basse comme il déverrouillait la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu manger ? »

Stiles papillonna des yeux, la question direct sortant dont ne sait où. « Euh, quoi ? »

« Pour diner. Où aurais-tu voulu allé.

« Tu veux dire si ce n'était pas une surveillance ? »

Derek sembla juste agacé à nouveau, sa mine renfrognée se plaçant sur son lieu de résidence habituel.

« Je ne sais pas. » Stiles haussa les épaules. « J'aurais pu aller prendre une pizza. »

Le renfrognement sur son visage se fit plus profond. Derek se détourna juste ainsi et retourna à sa voiture.

Stiles regarda les alentour. Heureusement, quelque soit le danger qu'il pouvait y avoir eu, il était passé.

**_/\/\/\_**

Il fallu attendre la semaine suivante pour que Derek se montre à nouveau à la porte de Stiles. Cette fois, il avait une pizza sous un bras et un film dans une main.

'Oh, peut être que c'est une vidéo du gars que Derek avait surveillé. Peut être qu'il va finalement m'inclure dans le plan' Stiles était excité de finalement sentir qu'il pouvait être d'une certaine utilité au loup garou.

Mais il avait tort. C'était juste un vieux film ordinaire. Ok ce n'était pas juste ordinaire. Il était empli d'action, plein d'armes qu'on n'a jamais besoin de recharger et de scènes de combat qui étaient accélérées au montage pour les faire paraitre plus génial qu'elles étaient actuellement. Mais encore, cela laissa Stiles complètement confus. Avait-il manqué quelque chose ? Parce que Derek est ici, partageant une pizza avec lui, regardant un film, alors cela voulait dire que leur cible était autre part, n'étant pas une cible. Il lança un coup d'œil au plus vieux qui était appuyé sur l'accoudoir, une main dans les cheveux. Il semblait un peu relaxé, en dépit de la mine renfrogner toujours présente sur son visage.

Une fois que le film fut fini, Derek marcha jusqu'à la porte, Stiles l'escortant. Il s'arrêta et regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Stiles.

Derek laissa s'échapper un soupir avant de se pencher en avant et d'embrasser Stiles fermement sur les lèvres. Les lèvres de Derek étaient tendres contre celles immobiles de Stiles. Il était choqué et ne pouvait retrouver aucune capacité pour faire quoi que ce soit. Derek recula regardant profondément dans les yeux de Stiles, essayant de le décrypter.

« Qu-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » Stiles bredouilla regagnant la capacité de parler.

Derek semblait confus, tournant son regard sur ses chaussures. « C'était… notre troisième… » Dit-il doucement.

« Excuse-moi ? » dit Stiles, tournant sa tête pour entendre mieux. « Notre troisième quoi ? »

Derek jeta un coup d'œil. « Notre troisième rendez-vous. »

Stiles était terrassé. « Quoi ? » Il repensa, essayant de trouver ce qui s'était passé. 'Le film… le dîner… et là ça. C'étaient des rendez-vous ?' Il en fut bouche bée. « C'étaient des rendez-vous ? »

Derek tourna juste la tête, un faible rougissement sur ses joues.

Stiles essaya de repenser à quelque chose de plus. « Le certificat ? »

« Un cadeau. »

« Et la note ? »

« Un poème d'amour. »

« Un poème d'amour ? » répéta-t-il incrédule. « Je me souviens très spécialement de toi disant que tu voulais me déchirer la gorge, que mes yeux ressemblaient à de la boue et que je sentais. Et c'était un poème d'amour ? »

« Tu sens bon… et tes yeux son comme la boue de la forêt, où je me sens le plus à la maison. (**)

À ça, Stiles se sentit rougir. « Mais… eh bien alors quoi à propos de la première ligne ? »

Derek haussa les épaules. « C'est comme ça que tu me fais me sentir parfois. »

Stiles secoua la tête. Rien dans tout cela n'avait de sens. « Non, non. Nous étions en surveillance. »

« Nous étions à des rendez-vous. »

Ok, alors peut être que le diner avait été un rendez vous. C'était un restaurant de luxe avec des chandeliers. Mais le film ?

« Durant le film, tu semblais comme si tu étais sur le point d'aller mutiler quelqu'un. »

Derek rougit un peu plus durement, penchant sa tête. « Je voulais prendre ta main. »

Stiles resta bouche bée, époustouflé. « Après diner, tu as surveillé la zone pour repérer des intrus. »

« Après diner, je t'ai ouvert la porte. »

Choqué. « Alors-alors ça ici. Le baiser- »

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil à nouveau. « Embrassé n'est pas autorisé avant le troisième rendez vous. Et le sexe n'est pas autorisé avant que tu ne sois à l'aise ou plus typiquement après six mois. »

« Sexe ! » Stiles aurait voulu rire à l'absurdité de tout cela, mais Derek semblait sérieux. Il n'y avait aucun trace d'humour dans ce que venait de dire le plus vieux des jeunes hommes. Bien, pour être juste il n'y avait presque jamais de trace d'humour provenant de lui, mais encore moins maintenant que jamais.

Stiles était en état de choc. « Tu es… tu es sérieux ? »

Derek hocha la tête solennellement.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi. »

Hochement de tête.

« Actuellement tu m'aime bien. »

Hochement de tête.

Stiles était sans voix.

Derek se renfrogna. « Est… est-ce que tu ne…m'aime pas ? » Une expression douloureuse passa sur son visage comme si la possibilité ne s'était jamais présentée à lui. Il ressemblait à un chiot battu.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime ! » Les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse même les enregistrer dans sa tête. Stiles était à nouveau surpris, cette fois par la véracité de sa propre admission. Mais à la façon dont sa confession lissa les traits de Derek, ça semblait le mériter.

Derek se rapprocha à nouveau, cette fois enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles. Son autre main tenant tendrement la joue du garçon comme il se penchait pour un autre baiser. Stiles découvrit comment faire fonctionner ses lèvres cette fois et l'embrassa en retour. Ses mains trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux de Derek, jouant avec eux, les faisant courir ses doigts à travers eux.

Derek se recula à nouveau, légèrement essoufflé. Il envoya un sourire à Stiles. Cela fit l'adolescent souhaiter voir cela plus souvent. Derek paraissait tout à fait charmant quand il n'envoyait pas des regards noir à tout va guettant la soumission.

Stiles déglutit tentant de concentrer ses pensées. « Alors du sexe, hum ? »

Derek ricana, marchant à reculons vers le porche. « Six mois. »

« Mais tu as dis quand je suis à l'aise- »

« Six mois, Stiles. » Il sourit.

Stiles soupira. Sûr que six mois étaient une longue période. Peut être qu'il pouvait obtenir cette sentence réduit de moitié avec le bon comportement.

**FIN**

**Note de l'auteur : Mais je me disais que c'était peut-être loin de trop le faire haha. Derek est un OOC à mort à la fin, il est rougissant et autres, mais je pense que c'est** **drôle** **.**** C'est un tel crackfic. Je ne sais pas. Une fois que le poème a été dans ma tête, j'ai juste eu à écrire ces lignes, vous n'avez aucune idée. Donc je m'excuse pour le ridicule que c'est XD****  
**

* * *

(*) _C'est basé sur un jeu de mot anglais que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour reporter : « __**He opted to munch on his salad and the free breadsticks rather than try to stomach the… stomach.**__ »_

(**) On comprend bien que dans le poème Derek dis « _**You smell **_» ce qu'on peut traduire par « tu pues » comme le fait Stiles. Mais on peut aussi comprendre « tu sens » ce qui reste assez neutre sans inclinaison positive ou négative comme Derek précise (enfin) « You smell good » soit « Tu sens bon ».

* * *

**Note Traductrice** : C'est la toute première fois que je m'essaie à la traduction et je dois avouer que c'est encore moins facile que ce que je pensais, mais j'y ai pris grand plaisir. Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si cette fic vous a plu je vous invite à passez sur le profile de theSilent et à lire "Derek's little Problem" qui m'a bcp fait rire aussi. "Baking My Way Into Your Heart" est aussi une fic génial et drôle mais elle est en cours si ça en gêne certain.


End file.
